


First Ever Employee

by terryreviews



Series: Ezira and Anthony [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: You had spent the night, and woke up to such wonderful things. Namely, Ezira having a solution to your job hunt.





	First Ever Employee

**Author's Note:**

> I admit that this series is just pure indulgence/fluff. Who doesn't need that sometimes? I incorporated some of my headcanons for Aziraphale and Crowley here. Namely that as much as Az loves food, he doesn't know how to cook. Guy likes to go out to eat.

The morning had been interesting. You'd woken up with all the world calm and quiet and overly warm. Not only had you slept fully clothed, but had Ezira and Anthony on either side, limbs casually thrown over your body. Their arms tangled around each others' on top of your chest.

Despite the sweating, you sighed in contentment. If only you could stay like this all day. Unfortunately, after a minute, nature not only called but practically screamed.

Both let out groans as you poked and prodded them awake. Every time you shifted one of their limbs back to them, they flopped back onto you and while neither of their eyes were open they gave themselves away.

“I see you smiling,” you laughed, “not fooling me.”

Anthony tugged you closer, chin resting on top of your head, “come on, don't go.”

Ezira mumbled as he pressed against your side, nuzzling your shoulder, “we'd hoped you'd stay for the day.” 

How validating to be wanted so much.

“I just need to use the bathroom,” with them wrapped around you, you couldn't move your arms much and had to settle for a small wiggle of your body against theirs. “I won't leave.” 

At that, their grips loosened and you got to your knees and looked down at them and smiled at their adorable, sleep tousled, appearances. 

“Bathroom, ah, yes...” Ezira looked towards Anthony as if he were confused about where his own bathroom was.

Anthony lifted a tired hand and with a flourishing snap, he pointed to the dark corner to the right of the bed.

“Through there,” he said, and you could have sworn that in the dim light that Anthony's eyes were yellow. You shook your head and proceeded to shimmy down the bed and onto the floor at the end of it.

Surely that door hadn't been there before? You would have noticed it before wouldn't you have? Maybe with the rush of the past few visits, you hadn't noticed it?

As you reached for the knob, you heard a discreet snap and Ezira called from the bed where he and Anthony were now snuggling,

“Take your time dear, there should be everything you need if you wanted to freshen up.”

With a soft thanks, you went into the bathroom that previously didn't exist.

“How the hell?”

It was massive. An old fashioned claw-footed tub large enough to fit two people was against the left wall and a square stall with a multiple headed shower head and digital settings panel near it with glass walls. A vanity on the right, with two sinks and massive mirror, with all sorts of hair products, colognes, perfumes, brushes, combs, on top of it, all there as if the two were stockpiling a variety because they didn't know what they liked or just really wanted to be prepared for a guest. And across from the vanity was a stand-up cabinet with many plush, long towels in various shades of blue.

The bathroom had a simple, elegant style combining a sense of classic and modern. A lot of wood, but sleek. Cremes, beige, and white made up the majority of the colors. Decorative tiles were set into the backdrop of the shower stall and a few small watercolor paintings of flowers flanked the mirror of the vanity.

But how the hell did this room fit?

You shook your head and decided that it just did.

You striped and proceeded to the shower. The various pressures and full-bodied spray of the shower cooled you off and felt amazing against your muscles.

After, you found a toothbrush and paste tucked in a drawer, brushed your teeth and then your hair.

A knock on the door made you jolt.

“Yes?”

“Thought you might like a change of clothes.” The door opened a fraction and through the crack, Anthony's hand, with a bundle of fabric, slipped in and dropped said bundle on the floor before you could take it and shut the door and you let out an indignant squawk. You just knew he was chuckling to himself.

Sweet, but a little devil.

Turns out, he brought you a t-shirt that was much too long, and a pair of lounge pants that you had to adjust the cord on and cuff at least three times. But they were comfortable. He had even tossed in a pair of panties that he insisted, when you called through the door about them, were brand new, never worn. Bit tight but serviceable.

Once you opened the door, Ezira took your clothes and towel and told you to climb back into bed, in which, a tray with breakfast was supplied. A small cup of fruit, two fried eggs, a cup of cocoa.

“Oh, thank you very much.”

Really, these two were spoiling you. If Ezira hadn't said what he said yesterday, about not trying to get you on your back, you might've been suspicious.

Anthony proceeded to go into the shower and you and Ezira were left on the bed, each with your own tray.

“I admit, I only learned to cook recently. We have a cottage in the country that we often visit on the weekends and there aren't many restaurants in the area. Taken to filling the fridge and Crowley and I will cook together. He'll prop his phone on the counter and we'll watch the instructions. That's why breakfast isn't particularly ambitious I'm afraid. I'm not skilled enough yet to attempt anything more than eggs. Did you know that you can add milk or crème to them when making scrambled eggs? I had no idea. I thought that one just cracked it into the pan and stirred it around. I do hope that fried is alright though?” Ezira, so utterly adorably fussy and worried.

You bit down a laugh, hiding your grin behind your mug of cocoa. Of course, Ezira wasn't familiar with cooking. Even eggs. He liked to go out to eat and when he brought snacks up, they were just that, snacks.

Did he and Anthony make this, or had Ezira braved the kitchen alone? Either way, food was food and time was taken to prepare it.

“It's perfect. Delicious. I honestly appreciate it.”

You polished off your food with large mouthful's, earning a chiding from Ezira about how risky it was to inhale your food when you accidentally gagged on some of the fruit and were content to sit next to Ezira as he took his time.

“I've been thinking about your job situation,” he dabbed his lips with a handkerchief from his breast pocket (he hadn't changed from his yesterday's clothes).

“Yeah?” You tried to keep the hope out of your voice.

“Mm, “ Ezira put his tray aside, “I've been thinking that I could use an assistant.”

“An assistant?”

“This place is so full, disorganized, or so Crowley tells me. I need to straighten it up. I would need help.”

You couldn't believe your ears, “you want me to work here?”

“I'd pay you well of course.”

You got onto your knees, facing him, “you're really offering me a job?”

He raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his face neutral, but you saw the twitch in his lips, “if you'd like one. I'll even start you with a large bonus so that you may catch up on your back bills.”

“That's way too much! Besides I've only been out of it for a few weeks.”

“Sometimes even a few weeks can add up. Besides, I should have offered you the position sooner.”

For a long moment, all you could do was stare at him. Then, hesitant, you scooted closer. Your arms moved to around his neck and you buried his face into his shoulder.

You were now, officially, the very first employee of A. Z. Fell and Co.


End file.
